


Survive Said The Prophet

by Curly



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ending Fix, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mostly Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curly/pseuds/Curly
Summary: "Eiji?!" Ash didn’t hide the surprise in each faction of his face. "What the hell are you doing here?!""Ash, don’t be an idiot." Sing shut him up.Alternate ending where Sing gives Ash much more than just a letter.





	1. Found & Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!! I'm emotionally hurt even after months of having read the banana fish manga and I always had this idea going through my head but I never had the time to write it. Re-reading garden of light helped me a little bit because every time I read the interpretation that Sing had to the relationship of Ash and Eiji I want to bang my head against a wall, it's just beautiful and that boy loves them and he just wanted them to be happy together just like all of us sobs.
> 
> This story will have three parts that are already written starting with giving our Sing just a little bit of protagonism which is not thaaat much but he's our star even tho, and following a part that is related to Yut-Lung whom we don't see in GoL and ending with Blanca who is not even mentioned in GoL.
> 
> Exploring Eiji and Ash in the context of GoL timeline with those characters was interesting so, Leggo!

 

"Cool! I'll get your letter to him, Eiji!" Sing smiled uncertainly.

Eiji smiled back at him with the same uncertainty.

Delivering that letter of soft texture to the touch and very light weight, felt like delivering the most valuable thing that Eiji possessed.

Which was ridiculous because he really hadn’t anything in New York that could be significant in material value, but opening his heart in many heartfelt words on that piece of paper shared the same feeling that Eiji had in his middle and high school years when he did pole vaulting. What he wrote didn’t share the same tingling to be on the top and fly through the air with freedom, but it was a tingling even stronger and in level of relevance, had much more power than pole vaulting.

Despite his unfortunate physical condition, which for reasons that Eiji didn’t regret was very precarious, Eiji was also mentally exhausted. Receiving a bullet from protecting Ash ironically didn’t hurt psychologically in the same way that the idea of saying goodbye to him, momentarily, and sharing his feelings did hurt.

The look in their eyes that Ibe-san and Jessica shared was the same as feeling small daggers being thrown against the back of his neck, but not in a literal or negative sense. Eiji would never have enough years to thank them for everything they did for Ash and him and he knew they were just worried.

Sing, despite his false emotion, had not moved from his place and seemed to analyze Eiji’s face as everyone had done that morning in that hospital room, so empty and and small and white and smelling like disinfectant. Eiji was happy to finally leave that room, but at the same time he wasn’t prepared to face what came next.

Sing, tired of analyzing, sighed, erasing the smile from his face and squeezing hard the letter on his hands.

"Your flight ain't yet, right?"

"Sing," Eiji said in a somewhat harsh voice, guessing a little of what was to come. "I'm immobile and I promised Ibe-san not to cause any more problems."

"I could carry you on my back!" Sing proposed with a little smile.

"Trust me. If I could, I wouldn’t be here right now."

"But!" Sing didn’t seem to want to give up yet. "If you go with me, we’ll definitely convince him. Even if it doesn't look like it, I have enough muscle to carry you to that library."

The boy in front of him seemed very proud of himself, but Eiji couldn't ignore the nervousness in his words. Sing's attitude was firm, quite convincing to someone who didn't know him at all. Eiji knew him. It was months, but still he could distinguish the feelings in the faces of his new friends, and it was clear that Sing was a little upset by the whole situation and the consequences of the results. Eiji was also upset, but his weak physical condition helped a little to mask the emotions of his heart.

“You won't be late, promise!" Sing again said, this time in a very clear whisper. "A driver from Yut-Lung is out of the hospital right now waiting for me. I just have to tell him where to take us and he will do it without complaints."

Eiji didn't know under what conditions Ash and Yut-Lung's relationship was, and he was afraid that the matter between them were still tense enough to risk a new problem.

"Listen, Eiji." Sing crouched in front of his wheelchair. His eyes begging for approval. "Yut-Lung won't put a finger on you. Not if I'm there to protect you. Not if Ash is still out there to protect you. I promise you. This time he **is** on our side and he won't interfere. This is the only chance you have to see Ash before you leave, and I swear you will arrive in time to take your flight after seeing Ash, seriously, I give you my word."

Eiji made his decision at the same time that his heart beat.

Sing's smirk was worthy of a complaint, but Eiji couldn't help but let out an airy laugh as the cold morning air hit his cheeks which were a bit heated. Eiji was already a grown man, and being carried on the back of a teenager was humiliating, but the adrenaline of being caught at any second was something that his heart, used to all the time he was in New York, missed only a little.

Damn it. Eiji was definitely doing this.

 

 

" _You probably know where I went and I know I promised you not to go, but my soul would never be at peace if I didn't. I'll be on time for the flight, I promise. I won't escape this time._

_Eiji._ "

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

".... _You're not alone, Ash. I am with you. My soul is always with you_."

Read each and every one of the words that Eiji wrote in his less-perfected English, and the feeling that each affectionate phrase had, was too overwhelming.

For a second Ash felt disoriented. Forgetting where he was and his surroundings while Eiji's words captured in that letter did nothing but eat away his brain little by little and making him to start being incoherent and running.

Run and run without stopping until he ends up in Eiji's arms.

Ash was surprised. His eyes were a little open and perplexed as he felt a strange feeling in the deep of his chest. In a good way, he didn't understand. His brain couldn't quickly provide an answer to why his body felt so light and his heart was pumping blood so fast. His legs moved almost by act of reflection and in a second he was on his two feet with a fixed destination in front of his eyes.

The plane ticket burned between his fingers and the feeling was strange, but welcome. For weeks, even months, Ash hadn't felt so calm about himself and it was somewhat comforting.

His head, however, remained light and very quiet for the moment that Ash heard it.

His name.

His own name. His own fucking name released by the voice he most wanted to hear in those moments, but that the rational part of his head was still telling him not to. His rational mind was telling him that he should let him go no matter how much his physical actions said otherwise.

And Ash turned his body in the direction of that voice that he had missed so much those days.

" _Ash!_ "

His eyes didn't take long to find Eiji's.

Ash never lost more than a second to find Eiji, even if they were as far away as possible, and he knew it was partly his fault. Both were like magnets and being separated for a long time only made them wanting to have the other around again and the feeling was so powerful to the point of recognizing each other without any doubt or hesitation.

Eiji was there. Standing in the middle of the busy pedestrian path dressed in light jeans and a sweater that didn't look warm enough. A blanket was on his shoulders too, reminding Ash a little of his situation.

A wave of concern ran through Ash's body, and he couldn't get close.

However, he walked a little closer, just to see that it really was Eiji, Eiji, and another wave crossed through his body, but this time with a calmer feeling.

" _Eiji?!_ " Ash didn't hide the surprise in each faction of his face. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Eiji's face went through many emotions before his brow furrowed and his hands were placed on his hips. His eyes looked at Ash with reproach, but there was a lot of affection in them to feel it as a real complaint.

"Ash, don’t be an idiot," Sing said, appearing out of nowhere.

Ash had no idea where Sing had left because not long ago he had run out after shouting at him not so nice words, but his brain didn't take so long to reason that probably the main reason why Eiji was there was because of Sing.

However, it didn't matter anymore.

Nothing really mattered to Ash anymore, having Eiji so close, having the physical possibility to walk a few more meters and be able to hug Eiji with all his strength and never let go was just a dream moments ago.

Now it was real. And Ash knew that he wasn't being selfish. Neither he nor Eiji were being selfish and they knew it very well.

They both lived in different worlds, but who said that even in that circumstances they couldn't be together or even change or discover a new path together? Ash wasn't even close to healing the traumas he was carrying, he was not even on an exit goal to begin with. But, he knew he didn't want to get stuck there, he wanted to take a step forward and heal. He needed his soul to heal and even if it was something he knew would take time, he was very aware that with Eiji's company the process would be more bearable. And Eiji on the other hand seemed so sure of himself, so ready to go with Ash and be by his side. It was ridiculous. But it felt right.

However, fate was cruel.

Ash felt it before he saw it.

The skin on his lower belly burned like hell after he felt the cut of a sharp metal, the pain was so familiar that it caused him irritation. It didn't take him long to take out his gun and shoot the person who stabbed him. The hand that still held Eiji's letter went to his belly and when his eyes looked there, he discovered blood. A bitter taste flooded his mouth as his eyes returned to the damn person who so suddenly stabbed him.

Sing was over that person, and Eiji was by his side.

Ash felt very weak physically, which was pathetic. Although he was recovering like Eiji, his body worked fast and never caused a scene of weakness like that after a simple and dumb stab. It was pathetic how his body allowed himself to be wrapped by Eiji's protective arms and how his head rested on his shoulder as Eiji's voice released incoherent words and seemed to also call his name.

And before closing his eyes, Ash saw over Eiji's shoulder. Sing screaming really angry at Lao. Lao who was laying on the floor with blood draining out of his body and eyes almost as cloudy as his own.

Ash closed his eyes thinking about Eiji, and that was how he slowly surrendered to the darkness. Thinking about Eiji and that light at the end of the path that did nothing but guide him towards _liberation_.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The first thing Ash saw when he opened his eyes, was a blinding flash caused by the rays of the sun coming in from some window that some idiot forgot to close. Next, there was Eiji.

Eiji has half of his body on the side of the bed on which Ash was laying, and the other half of his body was sitting on a wheelchair. His sleeping face laid peacefully on his arms and somehow the sight was so familiar that Ash's heart beat as if it were about to escape from his ribcage. He had seen Eiji sleep on many occasions, but this time he felt somehow different.

Having Eiji by his side, currently as things were different now that Dino was dead, felt new and refreshing. He still had a couple of issues to deal with, but he wouldn't run away anymore.

He would no longer be separated from Eiji. Never.

One of his hands went to Eiji's face and he delicately caressed one of his cheeks. Eiji didn't wake up, but even asleep he curled up in the touch of his fingers.

"He broke his promise." Sing's voice woke Ash from his trance where only Eiji and he existed. "And I broke mine. He promised to Ibe-san that he would get back in time for the flight, and I promised Eiji that he would take it on time. Neither of us could keep up our promises, 'ya see."

Ash looked around. It was not a hospital room, but it was still a large, well-equipped room with everything necessary to treat his wound, which hurt a little, but was healed and well bandaged.

"We are in a house that Yut-Lung offered me a while ago to hide with my gang. He also paid for the doctors and your operation. Right now he is in Washington and he regrets not being able to see your face to laugh at you, but still he paid for all of this stuff and he hopes that you recover quickly and don't waste the opportunity that Eiji gave you returning for you for the thousandth time. Eiji being able to be here right now instead of in Japan with Ibe and his family is a lot, Ash."

Sing was with his body leaning against the door frame and his arms were crossed over his chest. His eyes were calm and his eyes were tiredly dark. Ash didn't know what to say, so he simply nodded and bit the inside of his cheek.

"Don't worry. Eiji spoke with his family and then with Ibe-san. Both parties are aware that he will stay a few days to take care of you and then return. I don't know how much you will change your mind until then, but Ash, please, don't be an idiot." Sing said and to Ash's surprise, he smiled at him. "Eiji is something very precious for you to let him go that easily."

The song of a bird, indicating that it was barely dawn, echoed from the window of the room and the rays of sun illuminated Ash face in a way that was no longer irritating, but warm and relaxing. Something that Ash had not felt in a long time.

“Isn't it weird? I mean," Ash finally found his voice. "The way we both need each other."

"What do you mean?" Sing asked, although they both knew that Sing already knew the answer.

"Being away from Eiji physically hurts and my head can never be calm. When he’s not by my side I feel that something bad could happen to him and the need to protect him overcomes me and is stronger than anything else. But, when he's next to me," Ash moistened his lips and his eyes traveled to Eiji's sleeping face. "When he is by my side I feel stronger. It feels right. I feel like I can fight the world and win as the luckiest champion of all. It also feels like a weakness, but a strange weakness. A weakness that makes me strong."

Sing said nothing and Ash let out a low sigh, bringing his hand back to caress Eiji's cheek.

"Don't you think it's weird?"

Sing left out a laugh that baffled Ash.

" _I think it's special_."

 

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours passed until Eiji woke up. Ash, with Sing's help, moved Eiji to his bed and the first thing he saw upon waking was Ash's face, the face of a person that hadn't been able to stop watching Eiji while he was sleeping. He knew it was not right, but Ash felt that if he took his eyes off Eiji he could lose him forever even if it didn’t make sense.

"Good morning," Eiji said in a soft voice and his eyes looked at Ash's face with concern. "Does something hurt? Are you hungry? Don't you have fever? How do you feel?"

Ash's heart squeezed, and his lips couldn't help but smile.

"Great."

Eiji frowned. Ash suppressed the urge to bring his fingers there to change that frown.

"Don't lie, Ash. Lao stabbed you."

"And I feel great."

Eiji looked at Ash with reproach and a little pout, and that was it.

It was partly unfair how much a simple facial gesture on Eiji's part could have 100 percent effective results when it came to Ash, but it was also an old trick that used to take Ash by surprise. Because Eiji had grown up all that year knowing Ash and Ash knew that Eiji could see even beyond his simple words assuring that everything was fine.

Eiji's hand, his face was still drowsy but at the same time very alert, stretched to touch Ash’s forehead with the back of his hand delicately. The touch was too soft and light, but Ash's heart could only take such emotional gestures little by little.

And that his breathing was irregular due to having held his breath in the back of his throat, didn’t help at all.

"Don't lie, Ash." Eiji said. "We’re very far from that stage at this point. I know it hurts."

Ash released all the breath he was holding, causing Eiji's bangs to move over his forehead and eyes, and his eyelids to close and open a couple of times in a soft and calm gesture.

Waiting. Eiji always gave him his space.

"It hurts," Ash offered. "But I've had worse."

Eiji frowned slightly and the back of his hand moved slowly over Ash's forehead in a comforting caress.

Ash sometimes did not understand. Eiji seemed always willing to give him restraint in the moments that Ash most needed but did not mention that he needed it. Eiji had the capacity to feel the suffering that Ash repressed to avoid more suffering and was there for him. Even when he was not there physically, Ash felt him present and it was a feeling that went beyond his own head and could reach an almost spiritual plane. Thinking about Eiji being well and safe helped him. It helped when he took the gun from Yut-lung hands to shoot himself just for Eiji to had a happy life and it helped him when he got every punch by Blanca with the sole intention of asking him not to touch or hurt Eiji.

Eiji was possibly his most dangerous weakness, but Ash had learned to accept it in a more positive way.

He had to. He owed that to Eiji.

"Come to Japan with me, Ash." Eiji whispered. His fingers were placed on the blonde's bangs which were covering one of his eyes and moved the hair gently to the side. "In Japan there are no weapons. In Japan you will not have to run away or be taking care of your back all the time. In Japan you will be safe and I will be able to protect you too. In Japan we will be fine. _Please_."

Ash, in a completely unconscious impulse, nodded slightly. Eiji's arms were soon thrown against his body in a hug.

At first the surprise of the embrace paralyzed him, but when his nose hit Eiji's hair and his body recognized the contact, he relaxed considerably even though his muscles were still tense.

Eiji of course did not overlook this and separated almost at the second.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. Oh my god, Ash, I'm so sorry." Eiji repeated non-stop as he straightened on the bed to sit up. "Sorry. I forgot what happened last time. I'm stupid, I should have asked first. Sorry."

Ash, in spite of himself, smiled as he sat down as well and took Eiji by the shoulders.

"Hey, Eiji, it's okay." Eiji still looked guilty. "It's really okay."

And to make his words more meaningful, Ash leaned forward, and wrapping his arms around Eiji's neck, he pressed him against his chest in a hug similar to the one Eiji had surprisingly given him seconds ago.

"When it comes to you, it’s always welcome." Ash whispered. "Also, I could feel happiness in your arms. Silly, don't you think?"

"Of course it's not silly, Ash!" Eiji reproached him as he wrapped his arms around Ash protectively.

"It is. The idea of feeling another person's happiness through their actions is silly." Ash smiled. "Maybe you wanted to suffocate me but I interpret it as happiness."

Eiji, in contribution to all contradiction that Ash had on his person, separated from the hug to give him a zape without force in his side. Ash made the mistake of laughing, because Eiji stretched his other hand to pinch his belly causing Ash to release a laugh this time louder.

Ash was not ticklish, but the idea of Eiji trying to get a smile out of him was so tempting and fun, that the laugh was born alone and effortlessly from the back of his throat.

Things with Eiji were easy. So simple that at first it was frightening, but that over time it had become a pleasant routine.

With Eiji, Ash could be himself and enjoy the moment even if it is a few minutes in his hectic and dangerous reality. He rarely had the chance to seriously enjoy himself or feel relaxed enough not to be aware of his surroundings, but with Eiji, letting go was so simple that Ash didn't want to get away from that feeling even though he was being selfish.

In Eiji's presence, Ash used to lower his guard and feel more at ease with himself. The bad experiences that both had experienced made it difficult for him to lower his guard, but to be in those moments in Eiji's arms, laughing out loud at the tickling that Eiji did with the intention of making him smile, was too good that for Ash it was impossible not to feel a little happy.

His laughter was certainly pure happiness.

It was nothing new. Eiji made Ash happy on more than one occasion, but it never ceased to be surprising how positive Eiji was in his life.

The moment lasted only a few seconds more, as Ash's instincts made him realize that someone was watching them and he quickly surrounded Eiji's body putting him in opposite direction from the door, but not before turning his head to see who it was.

Sing was there, standing at the entrance of the room and watching them with a tray full of food in his hands. His cheeks flushed a little when he was discovered spying on them, so he apologized quickly and left the tray in the room before retiring and informing Ash that a doctor would come.

"Don't be hard on him." Eiji commented after they both sat down correctly and Eiji carried the tray to the bed. "He has done so much to prove to be trusted."

"I know and I trust him. It's just that I'm still a bit paranoid. The last time we were in a room alone and I got distracted someone shot you. If something like that happens again I would never forgive myself."

"Well, if you come to Japan with me something like that will never happen again." Eiji said very quietly eating his food.

"Yeah." Ash nodded, a warm feeling tightening in his chest. “Never."

Eiji looked at him before leaning and kissing his cheek. His lips were a little wet from what he was eating, so Ash made a face.

"Never ever." Eiji clarified and very purposefully, he bent down again to kiss Ash's cheek.

Ash this time laughed and he too, in a strange impulse, bent down to kiss Eiji's nose.

"It's a promise, I guess." Ash smiled shyly at him.

Eiji took his hand and squeezed it a little. Comforting him.

"It is a promise. And this time, one that we will never break."

 

 

Certainly, that was the only promise they _could_  never break.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post part two tomorrow at this hour and part three on thursday before the final ep of the anime airs!!!!!
> 
> I wasn't that sure about this so I would love to know what you guys think and a kudo or a simple comment would be really helpfull !!!! .₊̣̇.ෆ*˚


	2. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes  
> But it's the only thing that I know  
> When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes  
> It is the only thing makes us feel alive
> 
> We keep this love in a photograph  
> We made these memories for ourselves  
> Where our eyes are never closing  
> Hearts are never broken  
> And time's forever frozen still
> 
> So you can keep me  
> Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans  
> Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet  
> You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home
> 
> Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul  
> And it's the only thing that I know  
> I swear it will get easier  
> Remember that with every piece of you  
> it's the only thing we take with us when we die.
> 
> -Photograph, Ed Sheeran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again and thanks for leaving kudos and comments in the previous chapter!!!! This part is hella long and would be mostly from Yue's point of view, but lets be honest this is about Ash and Eiji's life and what could have it been if things weren't bad in the end of the manga, anyways Sing is there too and Eiji is deeply in love with Ash as well as Ash is in love with him too so everything is fine, leggo!!!!

The morning was cold and windy the day that Yut-Lung decided to dress in the least flashy clothes he had, never failing to be fashionable though, to leave his mansion and bodyguards behind just to go in the direction of the heart of New York.

The traffic was noisy as hell, and as always the people around the streets seemed to be late for all their commitments. Yut-Lung even saw a bride wearing the white and immense dress running down one of the streets. A low laugh escaped from his lips as the taxi driver explained that this was the sixth bride he saw running on New York streets in the last two years.

The characteristic view of the city with its immense buildings and endless streets and insane people was relaxing in some way. Yut-Lung had been out of the country for a couple of months and coming back always felt a little like home, no matter how unfamiliar he felt with everything these days.

Sing promised to take him to a photos exhibition in a gallery near Central Park the day before when his private plane arrived in the US. Yut-Lung had grown up having a kind of private affinity to Sing he didn't want to admit for the past seven years. Sing was a dwarf who put his nose where he shouldn't and he was impossible to tame if your name wasn’t Shorter Wong.

However, time closes a couple of stages and opens new ones. Everything was always a constant change, and Yut-Lung to this day found it amusing to tease Sing, although his jokes had become a little smooth over time.

Sing now possibly was at the door of Yut-Lung's mansion, wearing some ordinary T-shirt that was pressed to his chest allowing to mark his well-worked muscles, waiting for him to bring him to this famous photo gallery that had visited the world, while Yut-Lung was only a couple of blocks away from the place. His bodyguards might lose their minds and Sing would get very angry, but for a change, Yut-Lung felt a little bit free when he escaped his mansion dressed undercover to avoid being recognized.

His hair reached to his shoulders and he had a braid on one side of his head. A dark jacket covered up till his thighs which were wearing tight red jeans, and his chest was simply covered by a white T-shirt with a tiger print in the center. He was not wearing his usual jewelry, and black glasses were over his eyes, so it could be said that Yut-Lung was too concealed for his own taste.

While it was not the first time that Yut-Lung had the need to escape under the noses of his bodyguards, every time he did, the feeling of adrenaline was new.

Since he took power from the head of the Lee family things were too... quiet, but the work was increasingly demanding. Some meetings demanded his presence and he had to travel to different countries in short periods of time and it was tiring for his poor and delicate body. Sing from time to time went with him and made the visits something fun while Yut-Lung tried to educate him as a businessman.

Sing in a certain way, despite having grown up in a tall and muscular guy and apparently a bit mature, he was just as carefree about things that did not interest him, and just as worried about the really important things, as always.

The difference would always be his strange relationship with Yut-Lung. Both could be considered friends, according to how Sing labeled them both, but Yut-Lung was so alien to the term that he took Sing into account as he always did, a child too energetic and foolish, fanatical to get into what doesn't concern him. His concern for Yut-Lung was sometimes so overwhelming that Yut- Lung preferred to get away.

They were occasions like that, in which Sing wanted to do mundane things with him, that Yut-Lung preferred to run away again, or at least to play along.

But in his own way.

And in his own way was that, to escape before Sing came to his mansion and visit that gallery himself, or at least until Sing appeared around too angry to be considered funny.

"We are here, sir." The taxi driver commented, taking Yut-Lung out of his thoughts.

The street was pretty concurred and the sound of car horns was irritating to his ears which preferred quiet places after traveling many hours by plane. He didn't take long to pay the taxi driver and wish him a good day, a habit he learned little by little thanks to Sing, to then get off the car and walk to the path that would take him to the gallery.

He had not seen Sing for months and hearing his voice the night before inviting him to the event that presented the gallery was a little comforting. He had no idea what the event would be about, but for a change he could steal the address from Sing without even bothering to know who would be the host, with the sole purpose of doing exactly what he was doing in the morning, go to the gallery without Sing in sight.

Even though it was a foolish and childish prank, Yut-Lung needed to do that from time to time. His head needed him to be distracted, and besides, there was always a little need to tease Sing innocently.

Entering the gallery was not so much a problem, as it was apparently open to the public on the first day. But what was a problem, at least for Yut-Lung, was the number of people already inside admiring the photos.

There were many families, groups of friends, people that were on their own, and there was even a boy with a fat dog walking around the place and carrying a box in his arms. And that was only the first floor, which left Yut-Lung a bit surprised. He had no idea that pets were allowed.

"Incredible, isn't it?" A girl by his side said. Yut-Lung looked in her direction, curious for having been pulled out of his thoughts because of her. "More people came than expected!"

The girl had Asian features and a kind smile adorned her lips. Yut-Lung wondered where her parents were, but he also wondered if that girl knew who was the head of the event.

"Hey!" The girl said again, taking her little hand to the sleeve of Yut-Lung's jacket to pull him close to her. "Would you like to have a tour for the gallery? I am very capable to explain each of the photos here!"

Yut-Lung thought that if that was true it was unprofessional for the person administering the event, but he let himself be guided by the girl after nodding with a small smile on his lips.

At least he would have company until Sing showed up.

"On the first floor are the photos of the first trip! Mr. E. and his husband traveled almost all over the world and on each floor there are panels from each continent that they visited together. Asia is on the first floor where you will find incredible photos taken by Mr. E. in Japan, Russia, Nepal, and much more! Oceania is on the second floor. Europe is on the third floor. Africa is on the fourth floor. And finally America is on the top floor!"

The girl's voice was truly excited, and made Yut-Lung being curious about the whole thing and about the famous photographer that had had a long and beautiful life to be able to travel the five continents with his partner and take so many photos of each place.

"On the very first wall we have the collection of Izumo, Japan! Mr. E. just like me is from there."

Yut-Lung looked at the photos with determination. He had visited Japan many times, but in most of his trips the destination was Tokyo for business reasons, and he was almost never able to tour through old towns like in the photos he was observing, which seemed to take you to more traditional Japan.

But he was curious.

Some photos showed dark perspectives of the landscapes and he could say that there were also places without class, while others were bright and brought warm feelings from his chest.

Yut-Lung continued to watch, in silence because the girl had given him his space, and he was surprised by the beauty that could be found in the nature of Japan.

The temples seemed to invite you to go to pray and the mountains seemed to beg you to investigate them. The animals and people in their traditional work uniforms looked like they were taken from the Middle Ages, but it was  refreshing to see how well taken care of the cultural traditions of some villages were still in the oldest and smallest towns in Japan.

Yut-Lung smiled to himself almost reaching the end of the trip through those old towns, because for a few moments he felt himself in real Japan, going through those places that even though they had things that in view were not very elegant, they also had their own charm.

The smile fell from his lips, however, when at the end of the tour there was a photo a little larger and big than the previous ones, with a message and two men holding each other and facing sideways towards the Tokyo tower.

 

**“My home is your home.”**

 

The message was read under the photo of the two.

"Akira? Weren't you helping Michael? What are you doing here?"

Yut-Lung definitely did not smile anymore. And listening to that voice, affected by time but still friendly and brilliant as always, was the cherry on the cake. He take both hands to his jacket pockets and tried to look away from that last photo, but it was impossible. It was too overwhelming.

"Okumura-san!" The girl next to Yut-Lung said with surprise and a bit of guilt in her voice. "Sorry, I was giving this man a little tour for this sector."

"But Akira, you don't have permission to do that." Okumura-san, whom Yut-Lung knew so well, reproached the girl before heading towards him. "I'm so sorry, sir. I hope it was not a nuisance."

Yut-Lung took a lot of air filling his lungs to then exhale in search of relaxation. And only when he managed to feel himself calm, he turned in Eiji's direction taking off his sunglasses to look at him with the intention that Eiji also knew who he was.

"Don't worry, Sir, it was nothing. This girl is very good to promote your gallery. Don't treat her like that."

The face that Eiji put on had no price.

The boy, who was no longer so young because his hair was long and he was wearing glasses and his features had matured, looked at Yut-Lung with wide eyes and took a step back. And of course, he didn't forgot the “raising his ring finger pointing to Yut-Lung with surprise” part.

"What are you doing here?!"

He was so dramatic.

"Sing, your good friend, promised to bring me here last night, so I escaped from the highest floor of my mansion that I still have here. As you imagined, it was easy to climb down the rose vine without getting a scratch and without my wonderful team of professional bodyguards noticing."

The girl, Akira, looked between Yut-Lung and Eiji without fully understanding the situation, and also a little of surprised when Yut-Lung used words like "Sing" or "mansion".

"I know, I know," Yut-Lung continued after Eiji stopped pointing and looked at him with his mouth open. "I have to change my staff. It's the sixth time I've escaped without them noticing."

"Well, your steps were always silent." Eiji managed to say, even taken by surprise. "Sing, he invite you, you say?"

"Exactly."

"And where is he?" Eiji now frowned as if something new worried him. "Isn't it rude to leave you waiting for him? He was so late that you just came alone?"

Of course Eiji Okumura, Ash Lynx special person, would say something like that. Yut-Lung did not understand why he was always taken unawares by this boy's heart, but it was always a feeling that from being irritating in the past, happened to be pleasant nowadays.

"Wait, do you know Sing?" The girl, Akira, asked very confused.

"Oh, of course my dear Sing would not leave me waiting." Yut-Lung smiled raising his chin and running his eyes from Eiji's to the photos scattered on the wall. "I don't know in which part of the story of my great escape you got lost, but Sing must be right now at the door of my mansion wondering where the hell I am."

"Do you know each other? Do you have a mansion? Is Sing in your mansion?" Akira asked again. Eiji still seemed to be swallowing all the information he released, so Yut-Lung looked in the girl's direction and nodded.

"You can call me Yut-Lung." He held out his hand to stroke the girl's short hair. It was soft and fluffy. Cute.

"Then," Eiji tried, one more time. "Sing invited you here today to see the pictures I took. And you escaped from your mansion to come here leaving Sing waiting for you in the process."

Yut-Lung nodded, waiting for the next question he knew Eiji was dying to ask.

"But, why?" His voice sounded so tired that Yut-Lung had to roll his eyes.

"My back still doesn't recover from a flight of twenty hours. Sing's emotion in the mornings was something I definitely did not need. I'll need his annoyed face when he appears around here later, though."

Eiji let out an airy laugh and shook his head slightly before smiling with amusement.

"You'll never change, huh?"

"That is not discussed, my dear."

Yut-Lung turned his eyes to the photos that Eiji took, looking specifically at that photo in which Eiji and Ash were together in Japan. The phrase "My home is your home" was in itself very cheesy and sweet for Yut-Lung's taste, but he accept that they both looked very good together and it was something they deserved after the hell they lived. Yut-Lung wondered if they had managed to overcome certain things.

Akira suddenly offered an apology, saying that she had to go to find someone named Michael, and very kindly asked Eiji to continue giving Yut-Lung the tour she started. Eiji said he had no problem, but it was visible that he still felt uncomfortable around Yut-Lung, even though it had been about seven years and despite the fact that in all that time they had met only once, it was when Yut-Lung looked for Sing from the apartment that Eiji and Ash shared.

And that had been about four years ago.

"I guess Akira already gave you the tour of Japan and Asia in general." Eiji commented following Yut Lung's footsteps towards the end of the hallway and looking for the stairs.

"She's a girl... very passionate about your work."

"She is!" Eiji commented with emotion. After five steps on the stairs, Yut-Lung considered it a mistake not to take the elevator. "She's Ibe-san's niece, do you remember him? He always used to be with me here in... that time."

"How can I forget?" Yut-Lung sighed.

"Well, Akira," Eiji again returned to the subject of the girl. "She's really nice and is also from Japan so it's nice to have her here and wanting to tour the Japan exhibition."

"You know…. All those countries and Asian paradises that are on the first floor, without mentioning that Japan has the longest and most special collection." Yut-Lung said. He did not understand why Eiji had the need to talk so much while climbing the stairs, but at the same time he had many questions that he didn't know if they would have an answer. "Is that where you two fled first? That time I couldn't even say goodbye."

"It's strange that you didn't know, being the number one stalker in New York and all."

"Oh, you're praising me." Yut-Lung smiled when they finally reached the second floor. "But when I said that I was not interested in knowing anything about you two, I said it very seriously."

"And I really was very happy when I heard it directly from your lips that day. I really was afraid Ash would chase you until killing you so you'll leave us alone."

"Changing the subject a bit, since we're in public, was it there? Did you two lived in Japan before deciding to travel around the world using the money of the damned pig?"

Eiji nodded with a little uncertainty before walking to Yut-Lung's side and very covertly looking at his hair.

"What? Do you like it?" Yut-Lung asked, bringing a hand to his short hair and touching the ends very delicately with his fingers.

"It looks good on you." Eiji smiled and his cheeks stained a very shy red. "But I bet Sing went crazy when he saw it."

"Sing has not seen it yet, but you're right. He will go crazy."

Eiji let out a low laugh and they both finally reached the big walls with white panels and dim lights lighting the photos. Oceanic was the main protagonist of that second floor, and the collections were certainly the dream of anyone who wants to visit a heavenly place. The great coral barrier. The Fiji Islands. The Island of Tasmania. Sidney. Everything seemed to be perfect, until Yut-Lung discovered very camouflaged places between perfection, a few pictures of very dark and obscure landscapes, and there was even an office overlooking a very strange pasture. It was fascinating in a strange way that those photos were so... crude, and they fit between the perfection that the other photos possessed.

"In New Zealand we got a good psychologist who helped Ash a lot. The therapy with her had good results so we settled there a couple of months, so we had a good time to discover the sides that were not shown in the tourist recommendation photos."

Yut-Lung didn’t understand why Eiji told him what he thought was private, but when he looked in the boy's direction, he was looking at the photos with a wistful but sad smile. His face was clearly that of an entire man, but Yut-Lung could still find traces of that Japanese who looked like a child when he barely knew him.

"Did it work?"

"Until today, he's still going to therapy. Many things improved but there are things that sometimes take time."

Yut-Lung also went to therapy and partly understood. It was not common, but there was no lack of opportunity in those last years in which he didn't wake up in the middle of the night sweating in cold and feeling the hands of his brothers on his skin.

Some people called Eiji and he apologized briefly with Yut-Lung, promising he would be back in a second.

The rest of the photos made little sense after listening to Eiji. The doctors' offices, the nights that seemed hopeless, the grass dry and dead. It was chilling how incredible Eiji seemed to have the talent to express his feelings in his photos, and for some reason he felt overwhelmed with feelings when he carefully observed each photo. There was even something in the way that they were accommodated that made you feel like you were following a story which had a lot of happiness but sad moments at the same time.

Near the end of the tour on that floor, there was a bigger picture than the previous ones, a pattern similar to the first floor, and this time it was a picture of Eiji's legs over Ash's legs. Both seemed to be sitting on the lawn and it also seemed to be at night. The stars were certainly very bright and Eiji in that photo had managed to make appear in the screen his legs and half body over Ash, as well as the night sky and what appeared to be a meadow, as if they were lying in the middle of the field admiring the stars.

 

**The stars will always keep us company wherever we go.**

 

It read at the top of the photo.

By the time Eiji reached him, Yut-Lung was on his way to the stairs.

The third floor belonged to Europe. Germany, Spain, France, England, Ireland, Italy, and Portugal were the main protagonists of the collection. Some people who were also looking at the photos commented on a few images since they themselves visited those places. Yut-Lung certainly knew Europe well, but seeing again the countries that he visited, from Eiji's perspective, was something new.

The photos again had their ugly and sad contrasts as well as their beautiful and wonderful sides.

"Oh, all of Europe itself was Ash's favorite trip. The therapy was going well as was our relationship at that time." Eiji said standing by his side. Yut-Lung looked at him aside for a few seconds only to discover that his cheeks were a little flushed.

"Eiji, be honest with yourself." Yut-Lung told him. "When things were not right in your relationship with Ash."

"A lot of things did not go well."

"But at the end of the day, you have the lynx in your bed waiting for you with a bouquet of roses, right?" Yut-Lung rolled his eyes. "The past is in the past. The present and future is what matters most."

"Thanks, I guess?"

The boy's cheeks blushed a little and he gave him an apologetic smile. Yut-Lung couldn't help but let out a very quiet laugh and then continue walking down the hall.

It was interesting how Eiji had very well separated the photos on that floor. The cultures of each country seemed more prominent than on the lower floors, and there were almost no photos of the key points of tourism in Europe, but rather mundane photos of streets and people and food and parks and buildings. The odd cathedral church, though. And the most incredible thing about it was that each photo attracted attention, even if it was not a historical monument.

Of course, almost at the end of the corridor, Yut-Lung was not surprised to see a larger picture than the others, in which Eiji's waist was held by Ash's arms while they both laughed closing their eyes, with The landscape of the Eiffel tower in the background.

Both looked very happy. It was night and the lights of Paris were captivating and beautiful and the Eiffel tower did nothing but make that moment the corniest of the world.

 

**“You are always with me as I will always be with you.”**

 

Yut-Lung had to look aside after reading the phrase that Eiji chose for that photo. In a way it felt like watching a private photo album, and a smile was fighting against his will to decorate his lips.

It never ceased to be ridiculous how corny Eiji was and how much he loved Ash, but after seeing those photos, Yut-Lung felt happiness in his chest, and it was absolutely the most ridiculous thing that could happen to him.

Africa dominated the fourth floor and by now, Yut-Lung was not surprised that Eiji had so much talent in photography. Angola, Cape Verde, Republic of the Congo, Egypt, Madagascar, Nigeria, South Africa, Tanzania. Yut-Lung never visited most of those countries, but he felt that just looking at the pictures Eiji took, even on what appeared to be a safari, was enough to know what it was necessary to know.

There was never a lack of pictures of ugly, poor, hopeless landscapes, just like the photos that restored hope in humanity.

The power that Eiji had in that was unreal.

"A lion almost devoured Ash's foot on a safari in the Congo." Eiji said with amusement watching some of his own photos. "It was a bit funny but I was terrified of the expedition that Ash so much wanted to do. I mean, we both had extreme experiences dealing with gunmen before, but this extreme experience with wild animals was something unique."

Yut-Lung smiled, a little angry that they were already reaching the end of the floor.

"I bet it was."

The last photo which was a bit larger than all the previous ones on the floor, featured Ash surrounded by a couple of small gorillas which hung on his arms and legs, while Eiji was sitting on the floor at Ash feet and had in his arms what appeared to be a baby chimpanzee. Both smiled and were covered in mud and in the background they had a meadow with very tall grass and a relatively large tree. Yut-Lung wrinkled his nose, as if he could smell the scent of animals and sweat, but he smiled when he read the phrase that Eiji chose for that photo.

 

**“You can find a family wherever you go.”**

 

For some reason, Yut-Lung felt it right to twist his arm in Eiji's to guide him to the elevator before they have to take the stairs again. They went up with a small group of people, who came to congratulate Eiji on his wonderful work.

The interior of the elevator surprised Yut-Lung a little when he began to observe it carefully, distracting himself from Eiji and the people who were harassing him with questions. The walls were covered with drawings of different types. There were strange animals, other drawings seemed to be rituals for the sun, and others simply plants or starry skies. And each and every one of the drawings seemed to have been made by infants.

It was intriguing, and Yut-Lung was moved by a force of strange gravity towards a particular drawing. A girl with very long hair was looking at what appeared to be a lion with fire hair.

"It's good, don't you think?" Eiji whispered taking him out of his thoughts and startled him just a little.

"It's not bad." Yut-Lung shrugged his shoulders, trying not to show how much he had liked it.

"This was Ash's idea at the last moment." Eiji added standing next to Yut-Lung, and this time twisting his arm with the short-haired boy himself. "In some countries we had the opportunity to talk with people from indigenous tribes, don't you find it incredible? People who are direct descendants of the tribes that habited those continents before the horrible conquests."

"Oh?"

"I know! Sometimes the history books don't tell how tragic and painful it was for the native peoples to be killed in masse by the colonizers, but that there would remain descendants in some places until today is incredible. We chatted with a lot of people and sometimes the children that fell in love with Ash gave him drawings."

"I see, presents for Ash. That explains why there are so many."

"Yeah." Eiji laughed low. The elevator apparently had stopped a while ago, but the tow of them stayed inside without caring that new people would enter and press the button on floors below. "We had a special box in which we kept all the drawings. Ash came last night to help me make sure everything was in order for today, and seeing that the elevator had nothing special and was very empty compared to the whole building , he offered the idea of pasting here the drawings that the children gave us. We stayed until very late but we liked the final result."

"And I can see that the drawings are covered by transparent folios. To not damage the drawings? You two have very soft hearts, did you know?" Yut-Lung said what he was thinking and did not regret it. That the original drawings were protected so as not to ruin was a very characteristic detail that did not surprise him at all.

Eiji's cheeks took on color as he had stretched his hand to press the button to the fifth floor when people on the third floor climbed into the elevator. The boy still had his arm wrapped around Yut-Lung's, and the fact that he now had confidence to have that gesture with him was refreshing.

When they finally set foot on the fifth floor, America reigned on what appeared to be the longest and most extensive floor. The amount of photos on the walls was simply stunning, and the division in each country was clearer than on floors below.

Yut-Lung approached, dragging Eiji with him, to what seemed to be the beginning.

"The largest urban agglomerations in America are in Mexico City, New York, São Paulo, Los Angeles and Buenos Aires. With Ash we were able to visit each of those amazing cities." Eiji said as if he were a tour guide looking at his own photos. "Due to its large size and geographical features, in some cultures, America is traditionally divided into North America, Central America, and South America. Don't you find it fascinating? In terms of cultural characteristics, Anglo-Saxon America and Latin America are distinguished, which is even more interesting."

"I wonder which one was your favorite continent." Yut-Lung said with mockery and a small smile admiring what appeared to be Brazil.

"Well, the flora and fauna of America is very varied and diverse because of its great terrestrial extension and diverse ecosystems. Did you know that it is the continent with the greatest biodiversity on the planet? A tourist guide in Argentina when we visited the Iguazu Falls told us about it."

"If you remember them until now, then they must have been good at their job."

“They was!" Eiji said excitedly. “Brazil was immense. It took weeks to complete the tours we planned but it was very worthwhile. Ash wants to go back to the Brazilian beaches, by the way. Argentina on the other hand was equally immense but so strange! In one part of the country there are glaciers, in other parts deserts, and in other jungles and beautiful waterfalls or hills with colorful mountains."

Yut-Lung nodded, listening to Eiji comment on each picture they saw. Argentina, Brazil, Bolivia, Chile, Colombia, and Peru were the first part in which Eiji told him anecdotes in each country that he remembered at the moment. Guatemala, El Salvador, Honduras, Nicaragua, Costa Rica, Cuba, and Mexico were other interesting anecdotes.

According to what Yut-Lung understood so far, there were countries in which Eiji and Ash did tourism for months, while in others they simply stayed for a few days. Traveling so much, strangely did not tire them, but when they arrived at some heaven paradise they took rest of days to enjoy the warmth of the beach or the freshness of some mountain.

The way in which each country in the south of the continent seemed to have different cultures and types of people surprised Yut-Lung a bit, but when seeing certain engravings and clothes, it did not take him long to guess that some of the drawings that were scattered in the elevator belonged to children from those countries. The way in which each culture seemed to connect in the happiness of the people in the photos was touching, even though Eiji didn't fail in also show the photos that showed the poverty and bad living of some people.

Not reaching the end, but rather near the center of the floor, Yut-Lung was surprised to see the characteristic photo that was larger than the previous ones that were about Eiji and Ash, because they hadn't yet reached the end of the exhibition.

And what surprised him even more, was that this time it was not just one, but it was about three photos.

In the first one, Eiji and Ash seemed to be in a kind of restaurant, but both were standing next to what Yut-Lung supposed was the table where they were eating, both of them embraced in a dance pose in which Eiji held Ash's waist very firmly as he fell backwards closing his eyes and lifting one of his legs that was not imprisoned by Eiji's legs. Besides them, there was a pair of tango dancers in the same pose, and Ash and Eiji seemed to be trying to imitate them.

Yut-Lung smiled. Eiji at his side told him that it had been in Argentina, and that in the middle of a show that couple of tango dancers asked them both to dance with them.

In Yut-Lung's opinion, both were ridiculous. Their smiles of happiness were from another world, though.

In the second photo, Ash and Eiji were facing each other facing the camera with silly grimaces and with their hands held at the level of their breasts. In the background, you could see what Yut-Lung recognized as the characteristic mountains of Machu Picchu, and could also recognize slowly, how the positions of Ash and Eiji's hands, allowed the visual deception that they were holding the mountains in their hands.

The pair of fools.

"I still remember that trip in Peru." Eiji said in a soft voice. "The mountains were incredibly high and Ash threw up like never before in his life while I felt on top of the world. It was a good experience, though."

Finally, and to Yut-Lung the incredible surprise, who uncoiled his arm from Eiji's and approached the wall very closely, the third photo was starring by Ash and Shorter.

Both were inside of what appeared to be a lake, laughing and throwing water at each other with an incredible sunset gently touching them and many trees and green spaces in the background. Yut-Lung felt a strange knot in his throat when he saw how happy they both were and how young they were. Not to mention how innocent and harmless they seemed right there, acting like normal teenagers.

 

**“The (my) world is a wonderful place, isn’t it?”**

 

It read under the three images.

Eiji was silent and Yut-Lung needed his time to recover a little. The guilt about some situations still ate him alive no matter how many things had been out of his hands, and despite the fact that in the past he also needed to survive in his own way.

After those three photos there was a new collection that belonged to photos that Eiji took of New York, Los Angeles, and other parts of the United States, being New York the largest and most protagonist.

Yut-Lung had walked away just a little bit far from Eiji, but by the time he turned to call him to ask him a question he needed to get out of his system to live at peace with himself, he was surprised that Akira was coming out of the elevator accompanied by the big fat dog that Yut-Lung saw when he entered, and with people that Yut-Lung was not sure if he needed to see at those moments. Eiji had his attention on him and was even going to wrap his arm around Yut-Lung's again, but when he heard the dog bark in his direction, he smiled and turned around.

"Buddy!" Eiji laughed when the dog jumped on his legs, knocking him to the ground, and moving his tail while imprisoning him by its legs.

Akira ran to where they were and tried to move the dog with the help of a boy who appeared to be at her age and had light brown hair. Yut-Lung walked away a little when he noticed that the other people were approaching Eiji as well.

"Eiji, are you okay?" Asked that voice that Yut-Lung knew very well. "Buddy can be very clumsy sometimes."

"Don't worry, Ash. I'm fine." Eiji's voice was very warm and sweet.

Yut-Lung rolled his eyes with a small smile.

"Buddy is so strong, my little one," said a new voice that Yut-Lung recognized instantly and that made him stay still as if he were a statue. "I'm very proud of you, little boy!"

"Sing, don't touch his ears like that, Buddy doesn't like it!" Akira complained loudly.

Yut-Lung glanced sideways at his side, watching intently as Sing squatted on the poor puppy's head as if it were a plush stuffed animal. The girl, Akira, looked at him with annoyance until she realized that Yut-Lung was seeing them. Yut-Lung shook his head, looking the girl straight in the eyes, but she, the very brat, smiled evilly before clearing her throat again.

"Oh my, oh my, Mr. Yut-Lung, you are here too!" The brat said smiling in his direction. "Did you like the exhibit? What is fantastic, right?"

Ash was the first one to react. He looked in his direction with surprised eyes that quickly transformed into those of a lion ready to protect what was important to him. While on the other hand, Sing stood on his feet and looked at him with his best face of irritation, before walking in his direction and, to everyone's surprise, encircling him in his arms and hitting him against his broad chest in the strongest and suffocating hug that Yut-Lung had ever received before.

"You biggest idiot," Sing whispered over his hair. Sing grew up in someone really tall and his huge musculature got higher than Yut-Lung’s, and receive a hug of this style on his part, was somewhat warm. "How many times do I have to said that this sick joke you do running away from your own safety is the stupidest thing a moron with your last name should do? Shit, you're such an idiot that you don't even realize that someone could shoot you even if you're disguised. You are a Lee, Yut-Lung, for God's sake. You have to be more careful. Moron."

Yut-Lung looked over Sing's shoulder.

Ash had helped Eiji to stand on the ground and was smiling at him just as Eiji was smiling at him. Then, without caring about being in public, Ash moved his hand over Eiji's, taking it to the level of his lips, where he left a soft kiss on the back of Eiji's hand, stealing from Eiji a soft laugh that was almost a sigh.

Yut-Lung wondered if Eiji was feeling like him in those moments. Sing's arms were big and protective, and if Yut-Lung was not such a cold person, he would smile the same way that Eiji and Ash did when they saw each other.

Obviously, he wasn't comparing his relationship with Sing with those two because he didn't even know a relationship that reached their ankles, but it was comforting to think that someday he would be able to understand the unconditional and eternal feeling that had Ash and Eiji in Sing.

Eiji released a laugh again gaining his attention, and by the time Yut-Lung saw him, he simply rolled his arms around Ash's neck to pull him close and kiss his lips. Ash almost by act of reflex surrounded his arms in Eiji's waist lifting him a little from the floor, continuing to kiss him, to then make him spin in the air. Eiji's laughter echoed again in the gallery, and Sing finally stopped whispering his anger over Yut-Lung's hair, to separate and look him in the eyes.

Tragically, his eyes didn't take long to travel to his hair.

"What the fuck?!" the tallest boy shouted bringing his hands to Yut-Lung's hair. "How dare you?!"

"I wanted a change." Yut-Lung shrugged and smiled at him, bringing his own hands to Sing's hands over his hair to gently caress them away from his head.

"W-Well, Looks good." Sing said quickly, as if trying to correct a mistake. His cheeks a little red.

Yut-Lung rolled his eyes and smiled slyly, before walking away and just wanting to finish seeing the exhibition.

The last photos hung were about New York. The contrast of the beautiful and the ugly, of the good and the bad, again present until the end of all Eiji's work. There were many pictures of Ash with different titles, as well as photos of Shorter. In a few there was the dog, Buddy, and in other Eiji and Ash looking at some landscape of the city.

It was a bit overwhelming how familiar and welcoming it was to see those photos, taken in the privacy of a life that wanted to share with you their experiences, however sad and ugly, always focusing on the perfect balance of the positive and the negative.

Eiji was very talented.

 

**“No matter the distance that separates us, my soul will always be with you.”**

 

 

It read in the last photo of the collection, which was centered on a sunset in which Ash was admiring Lower Manhattan in the distance, with the view of the great Hudson River that separated the large island from where the photo was taken.

It was a very intimate capture of the moment, but it conveyed exactly what the message said. For the people who saw it, the photo would be interpreted as something philosophical in relation to Eiji's love for the city and his home no matter if it was anywhere in the world he had visited.

For Yut-Lung, however, it meant Ash. Ash and nothing more.

Life had treated them very badly in the past, some more than others, but all of that gallery and its five floors full of photos, showed the great kick in the ass that Eiji and Ash had given to the events of the past that had made them suffer so much. Some things still seemed to remain in the memory, either Shorter or the traumas, but other things had apparently changed enough for good.

The question that Yut-Lung wanted to ask Eiji not long ago still remained between his lips, but at the end of that journey, his own question in his head seemed to be a bit useless.

 

_Are Ash and you finally happy?_

 

Yut-Lung wasn't in the skin of those two to know the answer completely, but just giving them a look, Ash's arms surrounding Eiji while Eiji kissed his lips, was an answer that at least left Yut-Lung satisfied, and without the courage to interrupt to ask.

Life was unfair, too much and in the most cruel way for everyone. But for a change, those days, the end of the tunnel seemed to have a very bright light waiting for everyone at the arrival.

Yut-Lung just hoped, that the light would welcome everyone with good things till the end of the days.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are curious, I'm planning on make a series continuation of this fic with short histories about the moments in which the photos of asheiji were taken !!! (I already have written the congo incident and the tango dance btw, I'm not sure yet when I should publish them tho) But anyways, With this chap I just wanted to give yut-Lung some kind of relevation while at the same time I tried to portrait the happy life that Ash and Eiji deserved to live togheter after the hell they lived ; - ; The next and last part will be from Blanca's point of view, but with more Ash and Eiji interactions, plus a -little- surpriseෆ
> 
> As always, thank you so much and a kudo or a simple comment would be really helpfull to know what you think about this !!!! .₊̣̇.ෆ*˚


	3. The happiness of the soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck canon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this far!!!! Since mappa didn't add garden of light to the end of the anime I dont know what could be considered spoiler territory anymore, but I guess the previous chap isn't that relevant for those who doesn't know the reason of why I wrote of that gallery lol, I'm going to make a serie of this fic with one shots about Ash and Eijis trips and maybe about what Blanca mentions at the end of this chap lol, anyway, thank u again and i hope y'all like it <3

People always had something interesting to say. Even more those who led a normal life and from time to time were given the small luxury of going on vacation with their families.

Blanca liked to listen.

Living alone for so long, regardless of when he went out to have fun or chat with a neighbor, had made him a good ear for any conversation. Other people's talks from time to time were too private for his ears, but in most cases people didn't seem to mind being heard. They were always tourists with different accents who sometimes thought that Blanca did not understand them when they commented on how attractive he was, or sometimes they wanted to be heard and wanted others to know that they weren't from there and that they had had the opportunity to travel to that paradisiac paradise with their friends or family.

There were very noisy conversations, which were mostly by teenagers. There were shameful conversations among adults that sometimes made him walk away. There were intellectual conversations that would provoke him to laugh to himself, wishing to be part to show how intelligent he was in the matter. There were private conversations, that although they were always between people flirting with each other, it was interesting how each person was different in their own universe of personal relationships.

And there were also conversations, which left him stunned, dumbfounded more than ever, so much that his mouth opened in surprise.

And only one conversation left him like that in all of his life.

" _...Ena told me she misses Japan. Mom and grandmother must have cast a spell on her, the girl is never satisfied with just one place!..... Do you think? According to Ash, you are her favorite aunt. The poor little thing still insists that Sing is her favorite, but I can assure you that you have her in the palm of your hand.... He has! Excuse me, but I'm definitely the favorite father... At this time? We arrived at the hotel a few hours ago and you know how the schedule changes are, I offered to go for a walk after getting settled as we will stay a good number of days before leaving for the next destination, but Ena was already asleep on the top of Ash's back who was also asleep. Even Buddy did not want to come with me! Can you believe it?... Haha I know, betrayed by my own family, huh?_ "

Blanca took the rum that was left in his drink in one go, before being surprised for the second time in his life by someone else's conversation.

" _Sister, you always ask the same question! I told you a million times, Ena has been with us for just a few years. We adopted her with six years, the change was deeply big and although she is already familiar with us we still want to give her time. Maybe till she grow a little more, you know, the wedding can still wait..._ "

"Why do I feel like you want to marry me when our daughter is about the age of dating?"

Blanca would recognize that voice wherever he was in the world, even though on this occasion it would sound so deep and mature.

"Ash!, _Sis, I'm going to end the call now, I'll call you later. Alright?  Say hi to mom, Goodbye!_ " The voice of the person who was previously speaking on the phone sounded surprised and happy, but very quickly changed to anger. "Wait, Ash, did you leave Ena alone in the room?!"

"Of course I left my princess in a room alone at her mercy with Buddy as her bodyguard. Of course I did, Eiji."

"Aslan!"

“Calm down, love. We were looking for you but some employees of the hotel who are in charge of the events and activities with the children offered to take her to a puppet show on the third floor where is also the Arcade.” The man's voice sounded reassuring. Blanca out of the corner of his eye could see how the blond had extended his hand to the Japanese man's shoulder. "They offered to take Buddy because the pets were aaccepted, and they made me sign some papers with their names and I gave them my phone number as well as they gave me their IDs. She and Buddy are in good hands. I would never leave our princess in anyone's hands."

"Yeah, you're right I guess. I'm sorry, I think I overreacted."

"It's okay, you need to relax." The voice changed a bit, Blanca recognized the change. "Also, what were you doing alone in this bar talking with your sister and drinking craft beer when you have a beautiful daughter who didn't know what dress choose to go out? Not to mention that your husband woke up and didn't find your lips."

"Ash, we're in public."

"Eiji, you are blushing."

"Because you're being ridiculous. And why are you sitting on my chair too?! Your ass is too fat we don't fit, this is definitely ridiculous."

"But you love when I'm being ridiculous."

"I do. But this is a family trip and we should be walking on the beach with our Ena, not flirting at the bar in plain sight of anyone."

"Nah, we're not that interesting. I mean, a damn attractive japanese with strong shoulders being seduced in the bar for a blond who appeared out of nowhere to hug him and sit in his seat with him? Definitely not interesting."

"Will you be satisfied if I kiss you in front of everyone?"

"You are my husband for a reason. And that reason is to be as cheesy as you want with me in public. You have one job, Eiji."

"We aren't married yet, though."

"Are you proposing to me, Eiji?"

"Is that your fantasy? Me kneeling in the middle of a bar asking for your hand in marriage? The beer was not that strong, honey."

"It would be funny."

"I didn't ask for your hand in Machu Picchu, I'm not going to ask for your hand in a fancy bar in the Bahamas."

"You really fell in love with those mountains, huh?"

"We have to go back one day! I bet that Ena will love them too. We need a family photo with that landscape in the background."

"Should we take a selfie right now to commemorate this as the moment before Eiji asks me to marry him? Can we?"

"Oh, great idea. And we send it to Sing so he can show it to Akira or Yut-Lung."

"Do you think Sing would invite him to the department when we're not there?"

"Afraid that Sing will take Yut-Lung to our bed?"

"I like to fantasize that you will propose to me in that bed some day after comforting me when Ena introduces us to her first date."

"Is that what bothers you lately? She's ten years old, Ash. And she can date whoever she wants and we need to let her go someday. Buuuut she's still young, though."

"That's what scares me the most, I feel like you'll propose to marry me when I have wrinkles and I will no longer be attractive anymore."

"Ash, don't be ridiculous. Even if you have a thousand wrinkles, you will be the most beautiful person that have ever set foot in this world."

"I think I should get on my knees first. You're so fucking cute, Eiji."

"Aslan, don't kiss my neck! We are still in public."

"We could go back to the room. You know, that glorious puppet show lasts about two hours and the kids then have recreational games."

"How thoughtful."

"You're blushing again and your hand is stroking my hair. I already have you in my power. My spell worked."

" _Aslan_ , Jesus. When am I not under your power?"

"When _I'm_ not under your power?"

"Good point. We are two stupid spouses who fight for who loves the other more. Although I love you more, you know."

"Wamna bet? I have no problem standing on the bar and shouting that I would die for you. I did it in the past, though…... Do you think that kissing my hands will silence me? You play dirty, Eiji."

"I learned from the best."

The blonde gave a loud, genuine laugh. Blanca's ears could not distinguish such thing as falsehood or forcefulness at all. That laugh had been sincere and the happiest that Blanca had heard the blonde ever release in his life before.

"I love you."

"I love you even more, Ash."

"Oh, wanna bet?"

"You sound like my sister, Aslan. Just accept my feelings."

Out of the corner of his eye, and somewhat covered by his long hair, Blanca could see the exact moment when the boy with long black hair turned his face a bit to kiss the lips of the blonde sitting next to him. Ash's arms were encircling their hips in a tight and intimidating embrace, and one of the hands of the Japanese boy, Eiji, was on one of Ash's thighs while the remaining hand was on his hair, caressing it gently.

Blanca got up leaving the money for his drink and left the bar. He decided that the conversation turned out to be more private than he thought, but informative.

So informative that he could not forget it days later while walking on the beach wondering where his dog was, until he saw her near a little girl who was also with her dog.

The day was sunny, naturally, and many families and groups of friends were either taking pictures or enjoying the clear Caribbean water. The girl in front of him, however, seemed scared of the water and didn't let go of her puppy's furr even though it seemed to want to get in the water next to Blanca's dog.

And because Blanca loved children, he could not help but comment.

"You don't know how to swim?"

The girl looked at him with surprise, and shyly shook her head. Blanca's dog, seeing him, ran up to him and barked happily at his feet until Blanca stroked her head.

"Then you should not be near the water." Blanca spoke again to the girl. "Where are your parents? You should not walk away or they will worry."

"Dad went for some ice cream and I asked Daddy to tell him to bring one for Buddy too." The little girl said in a fairly strong English and then pointed to her dog before caressing its ears. “He must be coming back for us."

"He sure is."

Blanca then straightened again and hoped that Luna, his puppy, would move soon to follow her. He liked to give his pet freedom and being the one to chase after her, it was more interesting that way.

"I think he likes you." The girl said, distracting him from the landscape of the sea. "Buddy, I mean."

"I think Buddy likes Luna."

"It’s name's Luna?" The little girl's eyes twinkled as Blanca nodded her head. Her eyes were so golden that Blanca found her adorable. "What a nice name! What's your name, sir?"

"Ena!"

Blanca prepared himself mentally. He had to.

Who ran to the girl was a tall, robust, and blond man with jade eyes more precious than anything Blanca ever saw in his life and which he would recognize anywhere. Certainly, it was a pleasure to see and recognize him as someone who was once Ash Lynx, a child who belonged to the Golzine scum, but who today was his own person and the father of the adorable little girl Blanca was talking to seconds ago.

"My name is Blanca, little girl." Blanca answered to the girl.

Ash's face when he saw him was totally a show that Blanca would never forget.

"Your name is so cool, sir! Like the white color in Spanish!"

Blanca laughed, Ash was still frozen like a statue without saying a word.

"And your name is Ena, I assume by how your father called you."

"Yupitiyup yes!"

"It's a cute name. Did you know that it means God's gift in Japanese?"

"Ohhhh, sir, you are very smart!" The little girl commented with innocent fascination. "My grandmother told me the same thing!"

"That’s good."

"My dad says my name is very nice and special."

"That's Miss, because your name is beautiful and special."

"And my daddy says-"

Ash finally said something.

"B-Blanca."

"That's my name." Blanca smiled at him politely. "Let me tell you, sir, that you have a very adorable and intelligent daughter."

Ash was again speechless. His eyes shone with the reflection of the water and the sun was too strong and it was remarkable how much the years had passed on him. Blanca didn't remember when it was the last time he saw him, but the change in his features was remarkable even though he didn't lose his beauty.

It was refreshing, in some way.

"Not only is she smart and cute, but she has a pretty considerate puppy to take care of her when needed. And she has parents who love her very much and want a happy life with her too."

Ena tilted her small head in confusion, while Ash didn't take his eyes off her as he took his daughter's small hand in his own.

Suddenly, Eiji appeared with about four ice creams about to fall from his hands, and kissed Ena's cheek giving she her and her puppy's ice cream, before kissing Ash's cheek and extending him his ice cream too. The simple gesture was so moving that Blanca could not help but smile.

Smile genuinely.

Eiji turned and saw him, even with both ice creams in one of his hands, seemed to freezeathe same as Ash, but this time Blanca wanted to say more. For them and for himself.

"You have formed a beautiful family with the person who mattered the most to you and who still cares about you. I never had children but you were the closest thing to one I had despite you were only my disciple. Ash, I'm very happy that this is your life. You have a beautiful daughter, a husband who still loves you with his life, and even a dog." Blanca let out a small laugh. He couldn't believe he was saying all of that, but he still needed to get it out of his chest. "Very sincerely, it's what you deserved and I'm happy for you."

Ash smiled and extended his free hand, which was not holding his daughter's, to take Eiji's hand that was not holding the ice cream. Eiji smiled at him too. Buddy barked at his Luna, and little Ena was pouting because of confusion.

Blanca took a few steps forward and took from his pocket a card with his contact information, which also had his personal phone number, and put it in one of the front pockets of Eiji's shirt.

Luna barked twice before running across the sand in the opposite direction to where they were.

"My number is there. You know, I'd like to go to the wedding."

Ash let out an airy laugh that was not at all surprised by what Blanca commented, while Eiji's face blushed and he frowned in confusion.

Ena's reaction was a mixture of both parents.

"They are getting married?!"

Blanca moved away following Luna's path.

There was an immense smile on his face that lasted most of the day until he returned home and his neighbor asked him why he was so happy. Certainly, the day had been a little different, but in a totally pleasant way.

Ash Lynx had suffered a lot in his life, and Blanca witnessed many moments of his pre-adolescence in which the blonde was treated like a sex slave. The memories were not pleasant and Blanca always wanted to forget them as everything that hurt. But, looking to the past, and comparing it to the present, Ash had done well. He had a family and unconditional love that he never dreamed of having when he first met him.

Blanca was sincerely happy for him, and wished from the bottom of his heart, that his whole life would continue like that.

Happy.

It's what Ash deserved.

 


End file.
